1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-substituted-3-{phenyl[(heterocyclylmethoxy)imino]methyl}-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5(4H)-one derivatives, their process of preparation, their use as fungicide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, notably of plants, using these compounds or compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
In European patent application no. 1184382, there are disclosed certain heterocyclyloxime derivatives of the following chemical structure:
that are excluded from the scope of the present invention.
In world patent application WO2009/130193, there are disclosed certain hydroximoyl-heterocycles derivatives of the following chemical structure:
Q is a phenyl ring, L1 a methylene linker and A an heterocycle. Said compounds are not part of the scope of the present invention.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticide compounds in order to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients. It is also of high-interest to use novel compounds being more active than those already known, with the aim of decreasing the amounts of active compound to be used, whilst at the same time maintaining effectiveness at least equivalent to the already known compounds. We have now found a new family of compounds which possess the above mentioned effects or advantages.